


the boy shot me down

by woshiaoao



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Relationships: MINHO - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	the boy shot me down

-

午后的阳光盛大而温暖，而落地窗以外的景象却显示这是个狂风天，街道高耸纤细的树木发出强烈的震荡，弯折到几乎要断裂的程度。

shim起床以后就看到卧室落地窗前的地毯上有个人。Lily套了一件他的毛衣，没有穿裤子，却穿了白色长袜，大概是觉得脚冷，整个人就如同一只困倦的小动物那样窝在长毛地毯里睡过去。

嫩白的脖颈上还有前一夜欢爱的痕迹，红的紫的像花开在雪地里。

shim用拇指指腹轻轻抚过那些痕迹，把人弄醒了。年长他两岁的男人这几年反倒像菲茨杰拉德那篇《本杰明巴顿奇事》里描述的那样发生了逆生长，黑漆漆的瞳子望过来，眼神明净得仿佛不是个三十代的男人。

然而他又怎么会不知道这人的内里，是成熟而又饱满的，足够接纳他一切没法放到明面上来讲述的崎岖欲望。

Lily抖抖袖子站起来了，一侧脸颊被枕着的手臂压得微红，隐隐有一些衣料带来的细小纹路在皮肤上延伸。他花骨朵一样红艳的小嘴尽力盛开打了个哈欠，露出粉红柔软的口腔和洁白的牙齿。

shim捏住他的下巴和他接了个吻。手自然而然地也就顺着大腿摸进去了，撩开厚毛衣发觉人的腿根一片细暖，压根什么都没穿。

Lily给他摸得痒了，身躯抖着，鼻息也乱了，嘴唇湿答答地蹭过弟弟的下巴，睫毛扇一扇，就能把人心里搅出一阵飓风来。

“怎么睡在这里了？”shim用脸颊挨一下他的额头问道。

“原本起得早了想着等你起来做早饭，结果等着等着不知不觉又睡下去了。”Lily垂下脑袋，后颈皮肤白皙，留着一个他昨夜咬的小小牙印，看起来十分袅娜。

欲望如烟雾升腾起来，笼罩到Lily最喜欢的那双鹿一般的眼睛里。弟最近剃短了头发，摸起来有些扎手，可是Lily觉得视觉上的强硬效果与甜蜜糖果性格造成的反差实在是性感，他低低地笑了，舔一下人的嘴角，“所以我饿了。”

shim的手掌紧贴上他的后脑勺，缓缓地将他摁下去。Lily抬头嗔怪地看了他一眼，就乖乖跪到地毯上去了，他肌骨匀称的小腿露在外面，又被长袜遮掩住一截。

shim也搞不明白自己对着一截小腿硬个什么劲，但总之他是真的硬了，并且毫不客气地将性器塞进了哥哥那张漂亮的小嘴里。

和他哥搞在一起以后shim最满足的就是舞台的君主在家里真的是乖乖地任他揉圆搓扁，嘴巴小了含不下也要努力地往里吞，也不管自己喉咙会不会给他弄哑——我现在操的是一个顶级爱豆在舞台上唱歌的嗓子，弟得志意满，还要伸手挠猫一样去挠挠人那被口水沾得湿漉漉的下巴，感受到Lily难耐的吞咽动作带来的口腔粘膜吸吮的湿软触感。

弟的毛衣对于Lily来说有点过于宽大了，领口从肩膀一侧滑下来。哥就算是花朵也是最有棱角和尖刺的那一种，锋利的锁骨线条斜飞出去，看起来是再怎么用手摩挲也抹不去的样子。

shim被口得晕乎乎，眼前花团锦簇眼前繁星漫天。谁也不知道哥哥在家实际上是他的瑰丽多汁的姐姐，他常常在做爱的时候亲亲人湿淋淋的眼睛，拿手在交合处摸一把，用各种体液将哥的美丽脸蛋弄得乱糟糟，问他你是姐姐吗，看到人瘪着嘴摇头又故意刺激他:“不是姐姐为什么会流这么多水？”

Lily昨天晚上刚被他玩得脱缰，到现在腰和腿还酸疼，这会儿嘴巴又撑得难受，给自己的唾液呛得几乎要咳嗽起来——然而咳嗽冲动引发的喉头振动剐蹭性器顶端的快感激得shim更用力地顶进去，把人噎得眼泪马上就要滚出来，看起来好可怜，同时又好美。

弟也不是全然冷酷的弟，他总是能够掌握好他哥崩溃的限度，让人不至于产生痛苦的情绪。比方说现在，他掐掐Lily的腮帮子示意他松开，把自己退出来，好让眼泪滚了满脸的人能够喘口气。

Lily迫切地渴望快速结束这场性事，于是噘起嘴去亲了一下弟翘起的伞部顶端，仰起脸吐出一丁点舌尖，“昌多我饿了，快来喂饱姐姐……”


End file.
